No le tengo miedo a nada
by Ekhi
Summary: Los perros con el ladrido más intenso, son los que más asustados están. (Ubicado en el episodio 5x01)


**Disclaimer:** Ni la serie ni los personajes me pertenecen, pero este fan fic es de mi propiedad y no doy permiso ni a Anthony para publicarlo en cualquier sitio sin mi permiso (sí, te miro a ti ebooks-tree...)

**Sumario**: Los perros con el ladrido más intenso, son los que más asustados están. (Ubicado en el episodio 5x01)

**Advertencias:** violencia, lenguaje.

Lo escrito en cursiva es un Flashback.

Perdonad las erratas, zarpas varias.

* * *

**No le tengo miedo a nada**

Sus oídos eran presa de un zumbido vago que tomó fuerza durante varios segundos. Desorientado, sintiendo el humo colarse en sus pulmones privándole de oxígeno, parpadeó molesto por la repentina luz del sol.

Su cabeza colgaba sin fuerzas como el resto de su cuerpo que era arrastrado por dos hombros. Sentía sus manos bajo sus axilas, el sudor le goteaba desde la frente descendiendo hasta la punta de su nariz hasta el suelo donde dejaba un pequeño rastro. La punta de sus botas, golpeaban el polvo y el asfalto que iban dejando atrás.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

La fina neblina que había aturdido sus sentidos se fue disipando poco a poco, ayudándole a ser consciente de dónde se encontraba. Con movimientos erráticos y faltos de auténtica energía, Daryl se revolvió de la presión que aquellas manos ejercían sobre él y de las ligaduras que sentía intentaban inmovilizar sus manos a su espalda.

Estate quieto.

Cuando Daryl movió su rostro lo suficiente para ver al dueño de la voz a través del pelo sudoroso pegado a su frente, un golpe en la sien lo envió al suelo de inmediato envolviéndole en oscuridad.

* * *

Se estaba ahogando. La presión que su propio cuerpo ejercía sobre su pecho al estar boca abajo le estaba asfixiando por momentos. Su respiración entrecortada se aceleró en cuanto recobró la consciencia y sintió su frente helada al contacto con el frío suelo.

Daryl apretó la mandíbula e intentó deshacerse de la cuerda que estaba mordiendo la piel de sus muñecas. Podía sentir cómo esta las rasgaba arrastrando varias gotas de cálida sangre con ella.

_Una bombilla apagada se mecía con un leve vaivén sobre su cabeza. _

A cada minuto que pasaba con las muñecas inmovilizadas su pulso se aceleraba más, los pulmones le quemaban por dentro como si una fogata hubiera anidado en ellos.

\- No…- Imploró en un ruego sordo al intentar incorporarse sobre sus rodillas y hombros percatándose de que sus tobillos también estaban inmovilizadas.

_Las voces del televisor llegaban amortiguadas al refugio convertido en calvario._

\- Por favor…- Rogó apretando los ojos arañando sus piel y mordiéndose los labios hasta sentir el inconfundible sabor de la sangre salpicando su garganta.- No… No…

Daryl luchó por evitar que el sollozo escapara de sus labios cuando una mano levantó su torso del suelo y un trozo de tela apareció frente a sus ojos nublados.

_Su mentón tembloroso era bañado por las silenciosas lágrimas que intentaba secar frotando sus mejillas contra sus hombros desnudos._

\- ¡No!- Gritó con las lágrimas ahogando su voz y su cuerpo moviéndose como el de una culebra sin éxito.

Dos dedos se colaron bajo su nariz, tirando de ella hacia arriba arrancándole un gutural grito de dolor que fue acallado nada más salir de sus labios con la tela oscura como mordaza. La saliva se escurría por la comisa de sus labios, sus dientes la mordían con ahínco mientras veía el perfil de una cara asomándose por el rabillo de su ojo derecho.

\- Tranquilo, hombre. Pronto habremos terminado con vosotros.

_Cigarros, whiky, sudor._

Daryl luchó porque la risa de aquel psicópata no se metiera en su cabeza, intentó anclar sus pensamientos al presente, a las sensaciones provocadas por aquel lugar pero…

_A ver si así aprendes de una puta vez a cerrar el pico, bastardo._

El hombre cerró los ojos cuando le dieron la vuelta apresando sus manos maniatadas a su espalda viendo con claridad la sonrisa de aquella panda de extraños hippies que se encargaban de aquel lugar.

Una patada en los riñones le devolvió a la realidad. Daryl ladeó su cuerpo con lágrimas en los ojos encogiéndose sobre su flanco derecho.

"_¿Tan jodidamente complicado es hacer lo que se te dice, eh?" Un fuerte tirón del pelo en su nuca. _

Su cuerpo se agitaba de forma imperceptible, las puntas de sus dedos sangraban intentando deshacerse de la cuerda que le inmovilizaba.

Algo parecido a una brisa movió el pelo sobre sus ojos. Cuando los abrió, la mirada azul de Rick estaba fija en su cara, una promesa no escrita reflejada en ese océano enfurecido. "Vamos a salir de esta, hermano."

Daryl intentaba creerle, intentaba fijar su mirada en la del ex sheriff y creer que estaban allí en ese matadero sin licencia y no encerrado, a oscuras, en aquel maldito armario que se caía a pedazos maniatado y amordazado por el borracho de su padre. El menor de los Dixon intentaba no comprar la expresión que Rick portaba en sus ojos con la que su hermano le dirigió alguna ocasión antes de que terminara por dejarle solo a merced de su padre prometiéndole que no le haría ningún daño.

_¿Ahora que no está tu hermano, ya no eres tan valiente, eh, escoria?_

Daryl cerró los ojos ansiando no sentir el mundo caer sobre su pecho, aplastando sus pulmones, ahogándole sin remedio.

_El cerrojo de la puerta volvió a su sitio._

Un nuevo tirón y a pesar de sus esfuerzos, sus rodillas terminaron dobladas frente a lo que parecía un comedero metálico para ganado, Glenn a su izquierda, Rick a su derecho.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al roce del metal contra la piedra, afilando lo que fuera que iban a usar con ellos. Daryl tragó grueso cuando vio la sombra de un bate siendo probado en las manos de uno de ellos.

Su cuerpo entero se agitaba por su respiración, sus dientes luchaban por acabar con la mordaza entre ellos.

Daryl lanzó una plegaria al cielo para que aquello acabara cuanto antes, como fuera, pero que terminara ya.

* * *

Cuando la figura de Carol armada con su ballesta y varias armas de fuego, emergió de entre los árboles, lo comprendió. Sin pensar, dejándose llevar por ese instinto que minutos antes le había devuelto a su pasado más oscuro, Daryl corrió hacia ella abrazándola contra su pecho.

Por unos momentos había creído que iba a morir como pensó lo haría siendo un niño. Por unos momentos pensó que acabaría en el estómago de aquella gente como si de un animal se tratara, como los que su padre había cazado antaño desollándolos.

Apretó contra si el cuerpo de su amiga, alzándolo del suelo, hundiendo su nariz contra su hombro sintiendo que las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos. Se creía muerto. No podía comprender cómo o… Pero estaba vivo, estaban vivos y sabía que ella había tenido algo que hacer con todo eso.

No tenía palabras para expresarle su gratitud, su voz parecía que iba a traicionarle si intentaba pronunciar palabra alguna así que no habló, simplemente actuó. Apoyó brevemente su frente contra el pecho de ella. Agradecido. Libre. Con vida. En el presente.

* * *

_La frase del sumario se la debo al mismo Norman Reedus que en su día la dijo en una entrevista. _

_Desde que vi las fotos promocionales antes de la emisión de la Quinta Temporada, y tras ver el episodio 5.01, esta idea me ha venido rondando con más o menos intensidad. Creo que ha quedado más floja de lo que imaginé en mi cabeza pero últimamente mi mente no anda muy fina, y bastante alejada del "mundo de colorines" (aunque quizá cambie, toquemos madera). _

_**Ya que estoy aprovecho para dejar un aviso a quien no ronde el foro "Open! Walkers Inside". La página web ebooks-tree ha publicado sin consentimiento parte de mis fics y de otras fickers. Os aconsejo que reviséis si habéis sido víctimas también de este robo masivo (en el fandom inglés, de esta serie y de muchas otras, también han sido víctimas) para que podáis tomar medidas. Cualquier duda sobre el asunto, podéis contactar conmigo al respecto. **_

_Dicho esto, gracias a quienes hayáis leído esto, lo vayáis a comentar o simplemente paséis vuestros ojos por las líneas anteriores. _

_Un abrazo. _

_Ekhi_


End file.
